Talk:BB/@comment-34912545-20180928023632
Try not to cringe reading this. Hello when I'm Bendy and I want to have sex with Balon Babe because it's hot and fun to have sex so that's what happened when I pulled my big donkey into her lap crying and then pressing everything on the donkey I stuck my cord in her nose and how BB was tied so she could not run so I lift it up and throw my button on his big goats and stick to my board and his mouth hit him and then my boyfriend in the cell and pull him on his bed and then stick to his board between his clothes and then tell him somehow to his toys and become an ink so I tell him very soon that he had sticky sticks her bed with her pussy and her bones even in her mouth and then stick to my box and become bigger with her whole body and when I stick to my cock in el his cord then ate my cock and was very hurt ..................... But I'll tell you all the coming times ........................... So about bb you like to go beyond the player I think that's how Bendy feels about the web. Bendy: Thank you for the little baby I love but why you like to go. Bb was then kidnapped by Bendy and that's what happened. BB: Well tied your hands behind you and tied to a machine that you can upgrade and back when I lie down with you. So BB slept with Bendy then she .......... No, ever before, Bendy has been arrested BB up and pulled her on the bed and sprinkled beer all her teeth and her palms and her limbs so hard that Balloon Babe was injured and Bendy dropped her cock into her mouth and her mouth and crossed her bundles even more and Bendy drowned her into the box where The pussy also came to the ink. Then Bendy said if she wanted to stay at that time she would be forced to have sex with her every day. So Balloon Babe was forced to have too much sex with Bendy then withdrawing his donkey from being his donkey and then a thic button from a donkey. So Bendy bored the button in her toys and Bendy had sex with her until she died. ANSWER. It's ok so Bendy had sex with Alice and she did not like to be so drunk that her donkey had inky because of Bendy's reddish problem and was very high. Alice was both committed to her bed and pussy and her tits with an inky and her angel was converted to a small DNA of demons and was so overwhelmed that her donkey and her bones were too big and she was the greatest angel. But Bendy was sticking and she kept knocking her mouth and did not breathe her but died again and Alice became in the way in chapter 3. LIFE. So, why should I have sex with my Balloon and what do I think? He forced me to become his sex slave and at first I liked him but died inside and I am now forced to have sex with him every day and now the Ink Demon has killed me and now wearing BB panties and my bra and my sister feel hurt because I have lost and I have boobs bigger now so please help me .............. The little playback of the devil playing the music was playing and I was a bendy sexist because I am now a boy. Here's a balloon child with a kidnapped so please listen up ........................... I: What has happened to my head what's going on .......................... I discovered I was wearing blue and red beer and other white panties to me. balloon have: hahahahaha to accept your sexy adventure I'm baluni baby or bb for short. I: why not i'm not ready for the moment with sexy adventure. baby balloon: oh I did not take the answer you sexy sexy. and before I know I'm gone to bed and I'm ..... bzzzzzzzzzzz I was put on the balloon babe's sexy down and I died. baby balloon: if that means I'm going to do sexy stuff with your body forever. hahahahahahahahahahahaha .............................................. LIFE OF THE KINGDOM OF LIVING GOOD LIFE LIFE USE NOW